Crystal Clear
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: L is injected with a aphrodisiac by a stranger who isn't such a stranger after all. It was someone from L's past, and L wants revenge. In the meantime, Raito decides what to do with L to have a little more fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, (only one of mine that I added in here) and I do not receive profit from writing.

It was so hot, but so cold... He had odd sensations going through his body, making his body throb. He arched his back, settling them below his chest, not really knowing what to do with him. He knew he shouldn't have been out today. Especially without Watari. This was why he never trusted anyone.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling before they fluttered closed again and turned his head, dragging his nails down the skin. He thought that would hurt and get rid of the feeling, but it only made it multiply by ten. He moaned softly, tilting his head back. He needed... needed... What was it? Who could actually help him. He swallowed, clawing at his neck again, his body heating up, one certain organ between his legs throbbing more than anything else. He gasped and arched his back, hand hands going down a little more as he felt something drip from his neck. Every little touch felt amazing. He felt a little dirty for some reason, but he needed... more. He'd work with himself all night if he had to, he just needed to get rid of the feeling.

He swallowed thickly and licked his lips as his fingers dug up his stomach to his chest underneath his shirt, moaning loudly. His nails dug in more, making his eyes roll and bucked his hips up, as if someone was there. But then, when he opened his eyes, someone was there.

He felt someone grab his wrists and shove them away from his skin, pressing their hand to his forehead. He squirmed on the bed, pressing his thighs together. He gasped again and took the hand, nuzzling the palm. "Haah... Make it stop..." He arched his back again, trying to get closer to the person who was standing over him and flicked his tongue out at his fingers, whimpering when it was jerked away.

He blinked slowly a few times, seeing a familiar face. Raito would do it for him. He was experienced... He was a teenager, and his hormones had to take over some time. Maybe he wouldn't care who he fucked. "Raito-kun," he breathed, clutching the sheets beneath him. "I can't... Mm..."

"Ryuu... zaki?" Raito was confused. Why the hell was he acting like this? He was acting like Misa when she was desperate. He never even tried to have sex with her before. It was just annoying, the way she did it. And how L was doing it... it was weird. "What happened?" Maybe someone drugged him with something. But how would they do that? This was _L!_ To be able to drug him or trick him into drinking anything seemed too impossible.

L tossed his head to the side and Raito gasped. Drops of blood were running down his neck, soaking the sheet. It wasn't bad, but it scared him a little. He never thought he'd see L like this, and he hadn't wanted to, anyway. He was Kira; why the hell would he want to see L writhing and squirming on the bed?

L slowly sat up and forcefully pulled Raito down onto the bed over him and crushed his lips to the brunette's, rubbing against him, making little noises of pleasure. He licked at his lips, spreading his legs out a little, ready for Raito to just take him. Once wouldn't be bad.

The warmth was gone almost immediately, however, and L whined. He felt someone push his wrists down onto the mattress, and something pinching his arm. Another shot? Oh, God, he didn't know if he could take it. He felt like he could die just from feeling so stimulated without any release. He clenched his jaws together, feeling tears welling in his eyes just from pure frustration. "God damn it! Just fuck me already!" He panted heavily, squirming again and trying to get away. "Raito..." He whined again, this time it sounded breathy and desperate. "Please... Nngh..." He heard more than two people talking, and they said Raito's name all at once in a chorus, giving L a headache. "Stop..." His toes curled and he rolled on his side, curling up on himself, tempted to just masturbate until he was satisfied. He heard them talking again, then a door shut. Thank God.

He rolled back onto his back to see Raito looking over the bed. _Yes._ He sat up again and grabbed the front of his shirt, nuzzling his neck. "Raito... I **need** you..." He brushed his lips against his ear, whispering to him how he could fuck him. Hard, fast, mercilessly... However he wanted. L didn't care. He didn't care if his insides got ripped and penetrated so deep that he couldn't sit for the rest of his life.

He licked up in his neck and nipped at his ear lobe, sucking on it until he was pushed back down on the bed. Finally! But then, his body wasn't close anymore. Raito was on the bed with him, but he was pushing him away. "No! _Please, _Raito!" Then he was close again, his hot breath blowing against his ear. He moaned, grabbing at him and bucking his hips up against his stomach.

"Ryuuzaki, stop." Raito pushed his hips down on the bed, feeling the jerk of L's small waist still struggling against his hold. "This isn't like you. Did someone drug you? What did they do?" He didn't get an answer, only a whine and L's hands wandering to mess with his pants. He slapped his hand away and cupped L's face with both hands, forcing him to look at him.

"Uhn... Raito-kun..." Cold hands felt so good against his face... "No one will know... Just do it..." He turned his head, taking a finger into his mouth again, sucking and moaning around it, as if that was actually helping his situation. "Do it. It'll never happen again..." He felt something press to his hips and spread his legs. God, yes! He thrust into his hand, grabbing his arm to press it harder against his pants.

"If I do this, L... you can't accuse me of being Kira for a week." Hah. That would keep him occupied for a week.

L nodded, his nails going into Light's arm. "Yes... Raito... more." Raito squeezed and L cried out, wrapping a leg around his waist. "D-do it."

Raito smirked as he slowly pulled L's pants off, pushing a finger in, his smirk widening as L, the Great Detective, moaned and cried underneath him.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, so I'm getting lazy with my other stories. I promise they will be updated again, but probably in the summer. I just did this little thing because it's been in my head all day and it doesn't have much of a serious plot. It will later, though, which is why I wrote it now. It's not over, I promise you. I just wanted to see if anyone was interested. Most people like my stories, but I dunno. Did I overdo it?

Reviews make me giggle and write more. ;) And the next one WILL definitely be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I"m REALLY sorry I left you guys hangin' and I didn't even post for a few months. x.x I'm in the middle of updating all my stories, so it might take a while, but not this long. I promise. ;;;

* * *

L grabbed the sheets beneath him, his hips jerking up every few seconds, his legs spreading farther apart. He pulled Raito down, wanting him to just pound into him already. Get the whole damn thing over with. But _noooo. _He wanted to waste time and just finger fuck him until he was stretched out enough. Hah. L was drugged up (and strong) enough to take it.

He reached up to pull him down to mumble dirty things in his ear to try to get him going. "You want me to beg for it, don't you? Why don't you just fuck me already?" He gasped and threw his head back when he pushed another finger in and jammed them into that certain spot. He nuzzled his neck and chuckled darkly, despite his occasional gasps and whimpers.

He slipped his hand into Raito's pants, curling his fingers around his cock, brushing his thumb over the tip in a circular motion. He received a grunt from the brunette and he tensed, swaying hips in the same motion. His fingers started to just rake against L's prostate, and he finally got a few pleads from the detective's throat and smirked.

L squeezed Raito's member hard and pushed the other's pants off. He guided his hips to his entrance, letting him tease it for a moment before he pulled him in. He made small noises of pleasure, his toes curling and pushed down on Raito's member, grabbing his hips to try to make him thrust deeper. He knew he must have sounded like a slut, and Raito might have said that to him, but he could only feel at the moment. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his legs spreading wider and welcoming Raito to push inside him.

Raito leaned down to lick at one of L's nipples, smirking up at him when L's hands flew to his head. He received the most delicious noises from the detective, slamming in harder and deeper.

"Right there!" L suddenly shouted, arching his back off the bed and wrapped his legs around Raito, clawing at his back as he sucked everywhere over his chest, making dark marks. "Yes... Yes! Harder!" He paused for a moment and pushed the brunette off of him, turning around. He sat on his hands and knees, Raito's eyes wideneing. God, he was stronger when he was drugged, and so... welcoming, but a lot more aggressive. Still... Kira wasn't going to miss this chance to take L like this, while he was willing and eager.

He settled behind him and continued the pace, groaning when L started to move enthusiastically, tightening around him every time he hit his sweet spot. Oh, God, he was making this so hard for him. Literally.

He pushed him down so that L was laying on his stomach on the bed, making the bed move agianst the wall when he started to thrust forward again. L moaned loudly, gripping at the covers, panting harshly. He wouldn't be able to last much longer-

Raito screamed and L felt something warm and stick travel down his thighs as the younger male rode out his orgasm roughly, making L moan loudly and push back, arching his back. He came soon after, stroking himself as he tightened around Raito again, earning a soft groan.

L closed his eyes, feeling more tired than he had than when he started the Kira case. He felt Raito pull out of him and gasped softly, suddenly feeling very empty. He'd liked Raito inside of him... He'd felt content and had the most wonderful feeling of ecstasy and even happiness. He relaxed and nuzzled the pillow, wanting to go to sleep, but apparently, Raito had other plans.

Raito leaned down to slowly lick the shell of his ear, rubbing against his backside. "Ryuuzaki..."

L hummed and blushed when Raito ran his fingers over his ass, giving it a squeeze and a light playful slap. "Raito-kun..."

"Where did you put the key?"

L hummed again, confused to what he was actually talking about. "Key...?"

Oh, so he was being stupid? Great. He squeezed his rear again, feeling himself getting another erection. Why would L hide his body so much if it was so firm and touchable? He shuddered and teased his entrance with a finger, all the while kneading his ass with the other hand. "Yes, the keys to the handcuffs we wore. Don't you have them?"

"Nooo," he whined, trying to squirm away from his fingers. "I'm trying to sleep... Mm, _Raito_..." The finger pushed in and he arched his back. "Stop... " He breathed, but closed his eyes, pushing back against the intrusion. "My... pants..." he panted, relaxing again when Raito moved away to grab L's pants and grab the key. L sighed and rolled over onto his back, curling under the covers. He closed his eyes, hearing the sounds of chains moving around and felt his hands being moved above him before drifted off.

* * *

L groaned, moving his head to the side. He felt like shit. His head was pounding and he was freezing. His back and rear hurt even more, but if he didn't move, it wouldn't hurt that much. If he hurt this much, though, he'd just go to sleep. He'd never felt like this before, and he didn't know if he could take it. However, he felt something light and warm traveling down his stomach that tickled a little, but he didn't like the feeling. What was that?

He tried to open his eyes, but it was dark, and he couldn't see anything. He groaned again and closed his eyes for a moment to try to think straight. What the hell happened...

He slowly opened his eyes again and looked around. It was already a little past midnight, unless the clock was wrong. He tried to move his hands, but he felt the familiar texture of cold steel around his wrists. Well, that wasn't good. He blinked a few times and looked down to see someone's hand traveling its way down to his thighs. He opened his mouth to protest, but the other person in the room curled their fingers slowly around his member, making him gasp. He also noticed that his legs were tied to the bottom of the bed and spread out. His first thought was to try to thrash around and make some noise to try to get Watari's attention, but one hand started to rub on one of his inner thighs and spread it out a little more.

L gulped and tried to shift away from the other, which, through the darkness, could see that it looked like a man. He heard a low dark chuckle and decided that yes, it definitely was a man. But how could anyone get into his room? It was locked and only he or Watari could open it. His breathing started to increase and he growled. He couldn't let this happen. Who ever this was, he had to try something to stop it.

"Shh, L," the man said, moving up by his ear, nibbling on his lobe. "You liked it before, didn't you?"

L shivered and turned his head to look at red-brown eyes. "R-Raito-kun?" he asked shakily. Well, it was okay if it was Raito...

Wait.

The hell it was!

"What are you doing?" the detective asked, trying not to make too much noise when he started to suck at his neck. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to stop himself from shivering again. A moan actually made itself out of his throat and he grit his teeth. Why was he suddenly so...?

Oh. That was why. And L had actually let him do it. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. "_Stop it_," he growled, at that moment wishing he could really move his arms.

"You're mine, Ryuuzaki... _L." _Raito grinned down at him and captured his lips, his hand going to pump him again. Oh, it was such a great day to be Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

L had never had such a splitting, skull-pounding headache in his life. He'd had to deal with very stressful things, but waking up from a night of trying to struggle out of handcuffs and away from the perverted brunette made him too tired. When he woke up, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but he was in such an embarrassing position. He had no clothes on, and he was spread out on the bed, still handcuffed to the headboard. The horny bastard was currently in the shower, humming a happy little tune.

L grit his teeth and groaned softly, turning his head to bury his face in the pillows. He felt empty and just exhausted, but he couldn't let Raito know that… That would mean he appeared to be weak…

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki-san," Raito nearly sang, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He only received a grunt in return, smirking to himself. At least he had tired him out. He never thought that L would fall asleep so fast… Then again, he never thought he'd be able to wake up at six in the morning in such a good mood, either. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before. He felt so relaxed, even though he was still technically stuck with L… But when he looked at that flushed and bruised body, he knew it wouldn't be that bad from now on. L would be under _his _control, so he'd be able to do whatever he wanted. However, there was still Watari. What if he watched the videos last night? L obviously came on to him first, but when he'd woken up again in the middle of the night with Raito rubbing up against him, would he accuse the brunette of sexual assault?

He almost laughed out loud. As if.

L opened his eyes and turned his head again to watch Raito get dressed, narrowing his dark eyes. Someday he'd get him back for this. Someday he'd get Raito to apologize… but whether L felt like accepting that apology would depend on how long the brunette wanted to keep doing this. Holding back his anger and the words he wanted to say to Raito, he cleared his throat and forced himself to be polite. "Could Raito-kun please give me the key back?" He was surprised when Raito threw the key at him, jumping when the cold metal landed on his bare chest. Well, that was good and all, but he didn't have any hands to uncuff himself. He growled and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You told me to give you back the key, so I did," Raito said, smiling down at him smugly. "And you said _please_." He walked over to him after he'd gotten dressed, leaning down by the bed, as if to kiss him, but L turned his head.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat, Yagami-kun. You are going to regret this when Watari—"

Raito scoffed and went into the bathroom to fix his hair, not looking away until he thought it was perfect. "He hasn't come yet. Do you honestly think that he's going to try to 'save' you when he could have just come in hours ago?" He laughed, his eyes shining down at that vulnerable and oh-so-willing-looking body. If only they had time… He sighed and opened the door, frowning down at him. "Goodbye, Ryuuzaki-san. I'll just tell the others you aren't feeling very well this morning. I'm sure they'll understand." He gave him one last malicious smirk and walked out, leaving the poor detective all alone.

* * *

L stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering exactly how long he'd be laying there, waiting for Watari to notice that something was wrong. L was never sick. He stayed inside too much, and even if he had an itchy throat or sneezed just once, Watari would go out and get some medicine so that L didn't have any chance of getting sick. He wouldn't seriously take Raito's word, would he…?

He looked over at his pants that had been thrown carelessly on the floor and hummed. They really weren't too far away, maybe _just_ out of reach. He sighed heavily and reached one leg out completely off the side of the bed, trying to snatch it up with his toes. Maybe he wasn't the tallest man out of everyone in the investigation, but this was ridiculous. He moved the lower half of his body off of the bed, straining himself. Almost there… almost…

He froze when the door open and sighed in relief. Finally, Watari had come to—

"Ry-Ry… Ryuuzaki-san?" A shaky voice came from the door and L almost groaned and cursed out loud.

_Oh, no…_ He cleared his throat, trying not to let his red face be seen. "Matsuda-san, I have the key right here… Would you please help me?"

"… You should tell someone!"

L actually rolled his eyes and grabbed some gauze, then felt around for some medical tape… or any kind of tape. He had to hide the humongous hickey Raito had given him, or else there would be questions. He wouldn't mind saying that Raito raped him in the middle of the night, but it wouldn't really be true. At first he had been the one to want Raito to… do the dirty deed, but the second time, he'd only wanted to get as far away as possible from the jerk. "No, Matsuda-san. No one needs to know about this… YOU shouldn't even know about this." He tilted his head to the side to make sure none of it could be seen now and nodded. Good. Watari would probably ask later, and then he'd have to tell him. He wondered why he didn't come so much sooner, but after everyone left, he'd tell him.

He grabbed his computer and started for the door, but Matsuda grabbed his arm. He fought so hard not to smack his hand away and kick him, and somehow he did it. The touch was so sudden and tight that it had scared him for a moment. He clenched his jaw together for a moment and inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Matsuda-san… Would you please let go of me? We need to leave so that we can get back to work…" He knew that Matsuda wasn't much of a worker, but there were a few times when he was very helpful… such as getting coffee and cake when Watari was too occupied at the moment to get it. He supposed that wasn't fair for Matsuda, but was just too air-headed to do anything serious for them. He might find a little information, and then they would find more on it, but that was about it. Well, it was better than nothing…

Matsuda quickly let go of him and bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san, but I don't think you can go… looking like that."

"Like what?" L said without actually sounding insulted, but he frowned and narrowed his eyes. He thought that he looked just fine… other than the gauze pressed against his neck.

"Umm… I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He seemed nervous and fidgety, but L was getting impatient. "Won't they ask questions?"

L had thought about that before, and he would have just said that he and Raito got into another fight and accidentally collided with something when he fell. It was a lame excuse, and he didn't know if anyone would actually believe it, but it was possible. They did often go flying when they fought… "It will be all right, Matsuda-san. I don't know why you're worrying so much." He turned around to look at him and taped the gauze to his neck. There. Now they couldn't see the God-awful mark that Raito had given him, and they wouldn't be able to accuse him of anything if they couldn't see it.

* * *

"Oh, Ryuuzaki-san, I thought you were sick."

L fought hard to not give Raito his dirtiest look. Oh, that little bastard. He couldn't exactly say that he wanted to murder him, since he wouldn't be any better than Kira, but still. He really hated him now, even though he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy what the teenager did to him last night. Some colour came to his face as he sat down, wincing and hissing out through his teeth in pain. So, crouching like he usually did was a bad idea.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matsuda blush and look away, pretending to work. Like he was fooling anyone. If he continued to act like that, then he'd give away everything.

Aizawa cocked an eyebrow in L's direction, and he couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the man. Sure, he hated him with a passion because he was just an absolute ass to everyone because he thought he was sooooo smart and superior, but that just wasn't like the man. "What's the matter with you? I thought your special 'thinking abilities' decreased by forty percent." What a load of bull shit. Aizawa himself didn't believe it for one moment, but if it was something that helped the detective sleep at night (when he could, that was), then so be it.

L shook his head, not really paying attention to the afro man. "It's nothing you should really be concerned about, Aizawa-san. I… just don't feel like it." During the hours that Raito was on top of him, L wondered if his IQ had dropped. He was disturbed by the thought, or maybe it was the fact that he slept too much. With normal people, it would have been the other way around, but it seriously worried him.

The day went by relatively normally, other than Raito giving him heated, lusty looks every now and again. He must have been seriously sex-deprived. It was a little low to fuck L, or so the detective thought.

To get away from his Kira suspect for a few moments, L headed into the kitchen, making himself another pot of coffee. Watari had offered to make it for him, but he refused. He would even try to cook something to get away from the teen. He never did get to chain them back together, and he'd left it in the room. He doubted that Raito was going to do anything with everyone in the other room, so it was safe… for now. It was only when he heard panicked voices from the other room that he decided that he should have chained him up right when he had the chance.

He walked casually back into the room, his eyes narrowing when he saw Raito on the floor. It had to be just an act.

* * *

"Ryuu… Ryuuzaki…"

L glared at his screen and turned in his chair to look at Raito, who seemed to be coming back into consciousness on the couch. Everyone had gone by now, and L wasn't surprised that Raito was just 'waking up' now. "You can drop the act, Yagami-kun. I know you didn't really pass out. You just want to…"

Raito slowly sat up, clutching at his head. He didn't even know what happened. One moment, he was working, and then the next, he felt this feeling of… despair. He just wanted to give the case up because they weren't finding anything. It seemed like they never were going to. He voiced his thoughts to the ground, and then… Everything had gone black. "Ryuuzaki-san, what… what are you talking about? It's not like I did it on purpose."

L rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to Raito. "You may think that everyone else believes your silly little lies, but frankly, I myself am getting tired of them. Was there one single moment in your life where you did not have to lie to anyone?" He didn't get any sort of response. Raito actually looked hurt, but he stood up, and L braced himself for a punch. Instead, he felt something on his lips, and his eyes widened. Oh, not again…

Raito put his hands on either side of L's face, kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, he was panting softly, and his pants had felt tighter than they had before. "L… I really want you to believe me. I want you to trust me… I want you…"

Oh, it was happening again. But L wasn't going to let it happen all the way. He wasn't going to be used as the teenager's fuck toy until Raito got bored and just killed him. He was about to speak up when Raito pushed him down on the couch, kissing him again. "Please, Ryuu…"

Well… this was new.

* * *

Sooo... I know you guys are like "So WTF took you so long? And for THIS shitty chapter?" Yeah, I know. I've been in that "I just don't feel like it moods" and now I feel horrible. I've been writing just a little bit everyday, and I wrote the last part in about half an hour.

I also know that no one really cares about Matsuda. Well, I'm adding him in just so that he can be annoying to Light. Seriously. And I know that making Light forget everything so suddenly is... stupid. Or something along those lines, but he still had those memories when he was having his dirty, naughty way with L. So... there you go. I'm not exactly going by the canon (obviously), but I hope you guys enjoyed a little bit of this chapter, at least. More smut in the next chapter (Of course she can't go two fucking chapters without smut. PERVERT!) because I haven't written in a while and I DO feel like it. That, and it makes the chapter a little longer with unimportant details of their sexual activities... But it will be different. Nice Light= nice sex. Bad Light=... Uh... I'm not going to go there. xDDDD

Anyway, I love reviews. and I'm sure you guys would love another chapter. I hope... Erm, so, end of random ramble. I'll try to update soon!


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't written anything in forever, but I've been on hiatus for a while... if you didn't notice. .;; I think I'm just going to move all my stories to Livejournal, so you guys can read it there. If you want to read AND comment, you'll have to sign up. I'm not going to put anything on private, so if you just don't want to comment, you'll have to create an account... If you have one, you can add mirai_kusakurin. I'm going to try to seriously work on just two or three of my stories now, since I'm on summer vacation... finally.

~Mirai-chan


End file.
